Naruto¿?
by Naoki-san1
Summary: que sucederia si naruto hubiera sido hecho en mexico?... por suerte no es asi... CRACK!


Naruto (estilo mexicano)

Hola!... pues esto no es como un fic… es simplemente algo para que se rian….

Totalmente crack…..no esperen mucho…

Pero si dejen reviews

Oh si era un día normal en el rancho de la hoja feliz, donde vivian nuestros personajes…..el principal se llama pepe jimenez, es huérfano porque sus papas se fueron al monte cuando era mas chico, el tiene una extraña afición por las sopas maruchan que desde que probo una del oxxo mas cercano no ha parado de comerlas, cuenta con 13 años de edad y es el chico mas burro de su clase, es medio impulsivo y medio estupidin.

El siguiente es poncho martinez, es muy popular entre las chicas de su edad, es el numero uno de su clase, aunque también es huérfano porque a su hermano el wicho lo agarro la loquera y mato a toda la raza martinez y huyo con otros rancherillos locos, un grupo que se hace llamar los aquirukis, muy conocidos en todo el rancho, del cual la máxima autoridad es macaria lopez, una mujer adulta, la cual los hombres adoran por tener unas enormes bubis….y a la cual también temen ya que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

La siguiente es chole perez, tiene el pelo rosa porque se prestaba en experimentos extraños de los laboratorios de ricos en la ciudad, es aplicada y esta perdidamente enamorada de poncho martinez, al igual que su amiga chona que conoce desde que eran pequeñas pero que se pelearon al descubrir que a las dos les gustaba el poncho.

Papashi-to, es el maestro de estos tres chicos, les enseña a descubrir su poder interior, mostrándoles ejemplos con películas como los caballeros emplumados (DEL ZODIACO), esta cubierto de su cara, casi toda, por una manta que le hizo su abuelita cuando era niño y que usa porque cuando era niño una vez se le metió un mosquito mientras hablaba y casi se ahogaba.

Macaria los mandaba a mandados constantemente, oh si mandados en la temible ciudad donde se ocultaban los aquirukis, que como saben esta formado por puros rancherillos locos entre ellos el wicho que quiere matar a su hermano poncho y este grupo terrorista quiere secuestrarse al pepe porque por las noches se convierte en un tlacuache de 7 colas…..aunque para que quieren al tlacuache?? Buena pregunta…..

El viboracho junto con su amigui el escorbuto se quería secuestrar al poncho por el poder casi único del chico de poner sus ojos rojos cuando el quisiera…..para que quería ese poder??, ve tu a saber….. además de que son medios raritos, con decirles que pusieron una estética que se llama viboruto, ya que su amigui el escorbuto lo sigue llueve y truene.

Además en el rancho había otros personajes como el perro jimenez, ama a los perros, tiene un perro callejero que se encontró en una bolsa cuando tenia cinco años, al cual le puso el nombre de cuba.

El chino, que no es chino, así le dicen por su cabello, tiende a ser un tanto extraño ya que recolecta escarabajos y cucarachas, que es lo que mas abunda en el rancho.

Romualda rodriguez es de una familia reconocida del rancho, parece ser la de mas dinero porque son dueños de la única tienda del rancho, esta ciega porque ni tiene pupilas ni iris, al igual que su primo el chato rodriguez, romualda como que siente algo por el pepe, pero este nomas va tras la cabeza de pelos rosas.

Humberta es la maestra de romualda, del chino y del perro jimenez, sale con otro maestro, el puma, que nadie sabe porque le dicen así.

Kevin gomez es el mas inteligentillo del rancho, ese si sabe hacer rices cuadradas con punto decimal y todo, aunque ni le gusta trabajar en el campo, eso si, es bien flojillo.

Punestreno bolaños es un chico obeso que se lleva mucho con el kevin, siempre esta comiendo chetos.

La chona pues es la amiga de la chole y también le gusta el poncho, es medio bruja porque se puede posesionar de tu mente.

El puma es su maestrillo, aunque se le ha visto pocas veces con ellos, la mayoría del tiempo esta con humberta en el granero… nadie sabe que hacen ahí.

Leo es un chico muy trabajador, y entusiasta, siempre sigue a su maestro el mario gai, ya hasta igual se visten, por ahí corren rumores en el rancho de que algo pasa entre esos dos, no es posible que estén tanto tiempo juntos.

El chato… pues es el otro rodriguez, y también esta cieguito, es medio raro el guey, pero pues bueno que se la va a hacer.

Teodora es la chica de este equipo, la muchacha esta medio loca, con decir que namas se la pasa con su cuchillo aventándoselo al pobre lechero, ya van dos que se echa, siempre se peina de dos trenzas.

Los otros son de un rancho cercano, casi al otro lado de la ciudad, el rancho de la tierra de mar.

Tania es una chica con un extraño peinado, que siempre lleva su periódico para abanicarse cuando le da calor.

El muñeco es uno de sus hermanos, como que es medio narco, nadie sabe la razón de su vestimenta extraña, además dicen que es medio afeminado porque siempre lleva muñecos con el.

Gorgoriano, es el hermano menor, pero sin duda el mas raro de estos tres, este en las noches de luna llena se transforma en un guajolote que se come las vacas, también conocido como el chupacabras…aunque… eso que??, debería ser el chupavacas, y los aquirukis también lo andaban buscando porque se quieren vengar de otro rancho y lo usaran para que se coma las vacas de los otros.

Y así… se acaba esta estraña descripción de cómo seria naruto si fuera mexicano….

Lo se… totalmente bobo…. No se en que estaba pensando al momento de subirlo…..

Total…., eso es todo…. Espero que…. Lo hayan leído todo….. porque … pues… la neta me quedo bien chafa… pero bueno… dejen reviews si quieren… comprenderé si no lo hacen., je….


End file.
